The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that a firearm is a weapon that launches one or more projectile at high velocity through confined burning of a propellant.
Firearms using AR 15 and similar military type trigger assemblies typically use a safety selector lever that rotates a cam laterally above the extended back portion of the trigger. When the lever points to the rear, it is in its safe setting, the cam blocks the rear of the trigger from rising, and in front of the trigger's pivot point, the front sear of the trigger is prevented from dropping to release the hammer and fire the gun. Typically the shooter would carry an AR 15 with the end of their gun hand thumb resting on the left side of the lower receiver. To prepare to fire the AR 15, the end of the thumb must be moved back and up 2″ in order to press the safety selector lever down and forward, then return to its original resting place, a total of 4″. To return the gun to its safety setting the thumb must push the safety up and back, repeating the 4″ of movement in reverse. Overall the unlocking and relocking cycle involves 8″ of thumb movement. In contrast with the instant invention the thumb need only move about ½″ to move the safety selector lever to its fire position, then simply release it to allow the internal spring to automatically return the safety to its safe setting. When a conventional AR 15 shooter reaches back and up with their thumb, this forces part of the gun hand to come off the grip at a critical time. When the trigger is pulled, using a conventional safety selector lever, the rear of the trigger over the cam can raise and front drop, due to opposing flats on the trigger and cam, this action requires a ¼ turn of the safety selector lever and cam. By comparison a shotgun's safety may only need a ¼″ or less of thumb movement. A faster and easier to use safety for AR 15 type firearm is needed but the placement of AR 15 trigger mechanism components do not lend to the use of traditional safeties. The instant invention teaches the design of a safety selector lever that solves the described problems.
Typically, there are several types of mechanical thumb operated trigger locks and safeties that strive to prevent accidental discharge, injuries and death. Some owners may simply neglect to switch the safety back on, or decide not to because of the needed 4″ of thumb movement and to be ready to go. If they trip, lean the gun against a tree or fence, the risk of accidental discharge is greatly increased. Occasionally an unauthorized child or person may switch the safety off and mistakenly fires a firearm thinking it was unloaded. Clamp on trigger locks may be used for pistols but unlikely are used for AR 15 type weapons. The military suffers from accidental shootings due to the safety lever not being reengaged after being placed in fire mode.
The AR 15 is the most popular rifle in the US, however it is believed many buyers do not have a gun safe to store them, relying on hiding them in the closet, or under the bed. Other than a safe or home security system, a hand gun type of trigger lock, even if used, permits the firearm to be stolen. It is estimated about 200,000 firearm are stolen every year. Many AR 15 owners likely do not have the room, money or inclination to own a gun safe. In many homes the AR 15 likely is the most valuable idem a thief could steal.
Unfortunately AR 15 have been used in well publicized mass shootings. The smart safeties disclosed in this patent application will guard against an AR 15 from being stolen and if stolen prevent it from being fired.
Typically, there is no practical defense against firearm theft. Stolen firearms often wind up on the street used in other crimes. There are currently no known commercially available firearms suitable for home defense that have an internal defense against being moved, stolen or unauthorized handling, including being taken to a school, other public place.
Typically there are no known commercially available firearms suitable for home defense, that warn an unauthorized user to put the firearm down, have an internal trigger lock to prevent unauthorized use by a child or others, that automatically locks the firearm if put down or taken away, or sounds an alarm in response to unauthorized handling or theft. Unauthorized use of a firearm requires 1) that it can be moved, and 2) the potential the trigger can be pulled, allowing the firearm to be fired. The instance invention processor, motion detector and alarm not only defend against the firearm being moved or stolen, but a second safety prevents the firearm from being firing.
The AR 15 is used by many of our troops along with many other firearm's using the same trigger, hammer and safety selector lever arrangement. The safety selector lever and its cam, referred herein as the “safety”, are located above the natural position of the gun hand thumb when the weapon is griped. The safety is intended to be used to prevent accidental discharge, injury and death. Unfortunately the design is awkward to use, likely resulting in many users simply not using the safety. The AK 47 outsells the AR 15 on the world market. It appears an experienced shooter could go from safe to fire modes faster using the AK 47 than if he used the AR 15. It is unknown if tests have been conducted to compare how fast an AR 15 can go from safe to fire settings verses the AK 47. Overall the AR 15 shooter must move his thumb 4″ compared about ½″ with the disclosed invention. Likely the AR 15 shooter with the instant invention selector lever can go from safe to fire faster than the AK 47 shooter, a potential life and death issue. It is obvious a shooter who only needs to push their thumb ½″ forward, could fire a lot faster than an someone who had to move their thumb 4″, or their whole hand up and down as with the AK 47. The slowest shooter at a gun fight is at a disadvantage. Our troops should not be the slow ones in a firefight or competition.
The design and location of the conventional AR 15 safety selector lever is such that the side or back of the shooters thumb likely would be used to return to the safety on setting, which is cumbersome. The instant invention eliminates this problem by automatically returning to its “safety on position”, when the thumb is released. This improvement likely can eliminate many friendly fire accidents. Troops would be less likely to carry their weapon with the safety off.
The electronic smart “PPS”, or personal press safety feature in conjunction with the countdown warning light, alarm, and automatic trigger lock can prevent unauthorized handling, theft, accidents and the need to purchase an expensive gun safe.
The processor and timer permit military firearms to ultimately be controlled by superior officers over several years of use. As an example troops could be issued weapons that typically would be unlocked for 12 hours in the morning, yet automatically relock if left unattended beyond a time limit, requiring the press safety be entered. Every week or month a new press safety would be given out. A squad or larger of soldiers might use the same press safety. Each issued weapon would have years of monthly press safeties stored. A special press safety would be required to remove the smart grip from the lower receiver. Conventional grips will not fit on the lower receiver if the smart grip was cut off.
The US competes against Russia and others in international arms sales. The Russian AK 47 appears to have a faster to operate safety than the AR 15 and other U.S. military firearms. To compete internationally the US needs a faster to operate AR 15 and military arms. Our troops are deployed overseas, often with possible hostile locals in the area. The instant invention automatically guards against unauthorized handling and theft.
The US recently lost numerous firearms in Libya that were stolen. The disclosed firearms of this invention unlikely would have been stolen due to the security features.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are far from perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.